


Think and Speak

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has time to think things over about Castiel, and comes to a conclusion about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think and Speak

Crowley sat in silence with the angel beside him. It was a comfortable silence, for the most part anyway. He found that many things that were once awkward between them were becoming normal, pleasant even. He looked over to see Castiel looking off at what seemed to be nothing in particular, as his eyes were wandering the field before them. It had been Castiel’s suggestion, this place. A meadow of sorts with full trees scattered providing a bit of shade here and there, one of which they were leaned against just then.

A breeze blew softly, ruffling both their coats and loose strands of their hair, and Castiel shifted closer the slightest amount. Perhaps it was coincidental, or perhaps it was some remaining human instinct the angel had, to slide closer against the warmth of Crowley’s body. Either way, Crowley leaned back against him and a moment later, reached out to take his hand.

He wondered how long they had been a ‘thing.’ This was made more difficult to answer by the fact that he couldn’t quite define what he himself even meant by ‘thing.’ Sometimes they were intimate, and other times so distant it was hard to imagine the things they had shared in those intimate moments as being real. Maybe that was just the sort of relationship it was. Love-hate-and-everything-in-between.

What he could define, though he was hesitant to do so, was his own feeling about Castiel, about them, about it all. He steered himself away from those thoughts whenever they seemed to pop up, but more and more often it was like avoiding hay in a haystack: impossible. Now was one of those times, in fact. While Castiel had probably picked the place because there were no distractions, Crowley hated it for that very reason.

Try as he might to think of something else, anything else, a nice round of torture maybe, or the glass of Craig he could look forward to later, everything looped back one way or another to Castiel. He looked at him sideways, and the angel gave no reaction indicating that he noticed. Not that Crowley minded. Sometimes it was nice to just look at him. There were plenty of other nice things to do with him but... at another time.

As Crowley looked away again, Castiel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, just the slightest pressure. He wondered if Castiel had the same thoughts at times, curious if the angel would be able to define their relationship in a clearer manner. More than likely he would push for Crowley’s opinion first, and who knew how he would react to that? Castiel knew full well the stigma of being associated with a demon, and the King of Hell at that, but was a real relationship too much maybe? Now at least they could pretend it was an alliance of sort with the added bonus of some intimate activities to relieve stress, but to say that it all meant something was different. Completely different.

Despite that, Crowley wanted it. If human blood had done anything to him, it had revealed that he truly did care and want to be cared for. Loved, even. If he got that in return, maybe it would be worth putting his own thoughts out there. Better even, that if he said it, he might be able to stop thinking it constantly. After several minutes, he came to a decision.

“I love you.” It was said so quietly, Crowley half thought the angel hadn’t heard him. It certainly seemed that way, but then again maybe he was just hoping. He was contemplating if he should maybe say something else when Castiel turned to look at him. There was a tenderness in his eyes that Crowley had seen on so few occasions he could count them on one hand. It practically melted him right then and there to see the angel’s expression like that.

“I...” Castiel seemed to be confused, if the little tilt of his head was anything to judge by.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Although it would be nice, he thought. “I just wanted you to know.”

Castiel was silent for a moment. “Is that what you were thinking about this whole time? You’re not normally so quiet or still when we come to places like this, I figured there must be something on your mind.” At Crowley’s nod, he smiled and leaned forward, brushing their lips together in a feather light kiss. “I love you too, Crowley.” Another kiss, firmer this time and longer as well. Castiel was practically in the demon’s lap by the end of it with one hand on Crowley’s shoulder and the other at the back of his neck.

“Truly?” Crowley asked as they broke apart, panting slightly. His eyes were wide and grin just about said everything he felt, although it seemed to be a million emotions at once.

Leaning back and smiling at him, Castiel nodded. “We are very different, but I think we are very good as a couple. I do enjoy your company.”

“And my skills in bed?” Crowley teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and laughing when Castiel’s face flushed bright red.

“Th-that too,” he admitted, barely audible as he turned away to hide his face.

Crowley gently turned his head to face him, giving him another kiss. Breaking away, he met the angel’s eyes. “Thank you.” He didn’t have to explain it, he knew Castiel would understand. It was thanks for giving him a chance in the first place, and then sticking around; it was thanks for accepting his love and returning it too. It was thanks for being what he needed, when he needed it. Someone who cared.


End file.
